Wild Horses
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: It's time for another Boy Toy Auction, but Brooke's in New York and Peyton reluctantly bids on Lucas.
1. Better Things To Do

Peyton Sawyer laid face up on in the center of her bed, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. It wasn't fair…no seventeen year old should have to deal with the loss of their mother…especially not twice. It was two weeks ago that Elli moved into the Sawyer residence and a week later she was just gone. One to a car accident the other to cancer. The pain from her mothers death…the pain she had buried ten years ago…it was now resurfacing and mixing with the pain from losing Elli. At seventeen how was she supposed to deal with all of this…alone. She had gotten close with Nathan at the end of their junior year, but then Haley came back and all his time went to fixing his marriage. She had gotten close to Lucas over the summer but then he became exclusive with Brooke and the two of them hanging out together didn't sit well with the brunette. Brooke was too involved with her boyfriend and her fashion line to pay any attention to her best friend. All of her supposed friends had better things to do.

Her head turned to the side as her phone started vibrating on her nightstand. She reached over and grabbed her phone and watched as Brooke's name flashed across the screen. What Brooke was calling about she had no idea considering the brunette was currently in New York showing off her latest designs to some company. "Hello"

"P. Sawyer I have a major problem and I need you to fix it." Brooke's panicked voice echoed through the phone and Peyton was tempted to flip her phone closed and end the call. She wasn't interested in Brooke's little dilemma and she wasn't in the mood to play pretend just to keep Brooke happy. "Peyton…are you still there"

"Yeah…what do you need" if Brooke had been actually listening she would've hear the distress and reluctance in Peyton's voice…but she wasn't so she didn't.

"Okay so the annual Boy Toy Auction is tonight and I'm obviously not gunna be there, but Lucas already signed up to be in it. So…you have to bid on Lucas for me."

"Brooke…I don't have to do anything…I'm not even going to that thing tonight." She had no intention of watching girls go wild over members of the basketball team. It was stupid and superficial.

"But Peyton I really need you to…if you don't win Lucas then that skank Rachel is going to and I cant allow that to happen."

"So why don't you come home and bid on him yourself." She didn't mean to be so bitter but she just wasn't in the mood for Brooke's antics. All of this just seemed so petty.

"Please Peyton…she'll do anything to get him and he has to do what she wants tonight and I don't trust her. She wants him and she'll stop at nothing."

"You mean kind of like you last year" the blonde rolled her eyes as her best friend sighed.

"You can just go and buy him and then send him home…it'll only take an hour…two tops. Please Peyt…I'd ask Haley but she's bidding on Nathan so they can keep working on their marriage. I just need you to do this one thing for me" Her eyes rolled once again…she had lost count of the times Brooke had needed her to do just one thing.

"Brooke…"

"I'll even wire you some cash that why it won't even come out of your pocket. Please P. Sawyer."

"Fine" she forced the word through her teeth. Why she always caved to Brooke's request she didn't know…but she had done it again.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I already wired the money and its in your account. love you P. Sawyer…you are the best." The cheeriness in Brooke's voice was beyond irritating.

"I love you too…listen I have to go…I'll talk to you later, bye" she didn't wait for Brooke to respond, she just closed her phone and threw it across the room. She had an hour before she had to be at the school. She wiped the tears from under her eyes as she sat up on her bed. Why on earth had she agreed to this…oh yeah…because her best friend needed her.


	2. It Takes 300 for You To Care

$300. Brooke had sent her $300 for Luke's bid. How funny would it be if Rachel bid $300.01. Peyton smirked as she walked away from the ATM…she found the idea of Brooke not getting her way slightly amusing…actually with her current mood she found the idea extremely amusing. The drive to the high school gave her time to think of so many other amusing scenarios. She could always just not go at all and use the $300 know, Brooke's way of showing sympathy for her best friend's loss. She wouldn't do that though…no she was the loyal best friend who had already used her get out of jail free card. Funny how that card got used on the same guy she was about to spend the entire night with…and kiss at midnight.

She pulled into one of the few spots left in the parking lot. She sat in her car and watched as girls flocked into the gym like a bunch of hormone driven animals. As much as she hated them she envied them…what she would give to be like them…to be an average teenage girl who had nothing more to worry about then whether or not she'd have a guy to spend the night with…whether she looked good enough…what the latest gossip was. But she just couldn't make herself care about those things.

She wiped the stray tears from under her eyes as she made her way into the gym. She leaned against the back wall where no one would see her or try and talk to her. She glimpsed through the program and was relieved to see Lucas as the third player to come out. She didn't have to wait long…she would bid and then go home…whether Lucas followed her was completely up to him. It all depended on whether he cared enough to find out how she was doing.

She watched as Tim walked out on stage. She smiled deviously as she thought about splurging and bidding all Brooke's money on "Tim Time". She was being bitter and she knew it…besides she really didn't wanna be stuck with Tim all night. A whopping twenty got spent Tim…at least he improved from last year. Some junior was up next…Aaron something. She watched as the girls fawned over him but she wasn't interested. He sold for $88…not bad she thought as she waited for Lucas to come out on stage. She couldn't help but smirk as he walked out with his hands buried in his pockets and worry etched in his face. That meant Brooke hadn't told him her plan. The blonde shook her head as the bidding began.

"$25"

"$50"

"$51" Peyton wasn't going to spend all of the 300…if she could keep any of Brooke's money she would.

"75" she watched as Rachel looked around after the bid and tried to find her. Peyton's voice was muffled from the back of the room.

"78"

"100" the blonde smirked as whitey started to count down. Rachel smiled triumphantly as no one else bid.

"Going twice…so…"

"110" the blonde was getting satisfaction from Rachel's pissed off expressions.

"150"

"155"

"170" the red head was snarling as she desperately tried to locate where the voice as coming from.

"175" Peyton smirked again as Whitey pointed to Rachel and she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Sold" Lucas tried to locate the voice as he walked off the stage but Peyton kept herself hidden…he would just have to wait and see.

Nathan was the next player to walk on stage and as usual he was in nothing but his shorts.

"75" she recognized Haley's voice as it rang out form the front of the room.

"125" and once again Nathan had the bids jumping.

"150"

"175"

"180" Haley's voice sounded desperate and Peyton could tell that was all the money the former rock start had brought with her.

"190"

"200"

"Going once…going twice…"

"225"

"250" Peyton looked around to see who had started the bidding again.

"260"

"280"

"290"

"300"

"302"

"305" Whitey waited before announcing that Nathan had been sold. Peyton shook her head before exiting the gym and going to stand in the main lobby where she needed to pay before deciding what to do with Lucas. She watched as Haley came dejectedly out of the gym and leaned against the wall. Her gaze shifted and fell on the two Scott boys who were now walking out of the locker rooms and looking around each trying to figure out who had bought them. Nathan looked at Haley and the brunette shook her head sadly.

"Hey Scott" both brothers turned to look at Peyton and raised their brows. "Both of you" the blonde rolled her eyes as they walked towards her. Haley was right next to them as they arrived at Peyton's side, all awaiting an explanation. "Here" Peyton handed Haley the extra $125 she had from Brooke.

"Thank you so much Peyton" Haley exclaimed as she threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Thanks Peyt" Nathan leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "How you holding up…" there was genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm okay" she faked a smile as she stared up at him. "Go fix you're marriage" she nodded towards Haley who now had Nathan's name tag in her hand. She watched her two friends walk out into the night hand in hand.

"That was nice of you" she fixed her gaze on the older Scott who had his attention of her.

"Yeah…I guess it was" She walked away towards the table where she needed to pay. Two favors for four people who never had enough time for her anymore. "Look I'm going home…you're free to do whatever you want" she handed Lucas his name tag before spinning on her heel and leaving the gym. She was at her car when he grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Maybe I wanna spend time with you" Lucas countered as she gripped her shoulders.

"Look I'm not in the mood Luke…so why don't you go home and call Brooke and tell her her relationship is safe." She broke away from him and got in her car. She ignored him as he called her name and tapped on her window. He jumped back as she started to reverse out and then he watched her speed in the direction of her house.

She was lying with her back to the door when he walked in. She couldn't hear him with the music blasting threw her stereo. Linkin Park echoed though her entire room…she was angry…livid…emotionally unstable…and every other thing she didn't wanna be. Her eyes had been closed and she jumped when she opened them and found Lucas staring at her. "Jesus Christ…what the hell are you doing her."

"That sounds a little contradictory don't you think" he started to smile but stopped when she glared at him.

"What do you want Lucas…" she sat up and locked eyes with him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing…you just kinda of left."

"Wow…it only took $125 to get Nathan to ask how I was…but you…it took 175. I'm fine Lucas…now you go with a clear conscience." She turned her back to him and was shocked when he crawled over her and laid down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around as much lately."

"And yada yada yada…I'm sure Brooke is your excuse and that's just fine by me…but can you please leave now."

"Peyt I promised you I would help you through this."

"No Lucas…you promised you would help me talk to Elli and you did that already so you're all clear…no worries no regrets…no anything. You're free to go home now." She turned her back to him again…but not to get away from him, simply to hide the tears that were no sliding down her face.

She felt the bed sink behind her and before she knew it his arms was draped over her waist, pulling her body into his. "I'm sorry Peyton…I've been so wrapped up in Brooke lately that I just…"

"Forgot about me…don't worry about…it was you and everyone else…my dad didn't even come home…so you have nothing to feel bad about." He could hear her crying and he pulled her closer.

"That's not an excuse Peyt…I promised you that I would be there for you and I let you down."

"It's fine Lucas…"

"No its not…but I wanna change that…I'm not leaving you tonight….okay"

"Thank you…" her voice was barely above a whisper as she turned around and buried her face in his chest. For the first time in the last week she really cried, and he was there.


	3. Tired of Sorry

She was happy…really happy, as she made her way up the stairs…a definite bounce in her step. Her smile was wide and stretched right into her eyes. As she rounded the corner and peered into the room her smile vanished and her mood turned sour. She pushed back tears and let her anger shine through as she watched her best friend and boyfriend lying in bed together…his arm draped ever so tenderly over her small frame. "And to think I trusted either of you"

The two blondes awoke to Brooke's screaming voice. Peyton immediately stood up and stared form Lucas to Brooke. "Ohh…god…Brooke." She started but the brunette cut her off.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares Peyton."

"Brooke…will you just…"

"I don't even wanna think about what you could possibly have to say to me…you lied to me and told me how much you wanted me and then you turn around and pull this shit again."

"Brooke nothing happened….I"

"Whatever you say Peyton"

"Brooke…"

"Why is it that you only want Lucas when I have him."

"It's not like that" Peyton pleaded with the fuming brunette.

"And why do you wait until we're dating to go after her" she glared at Lucas as she fought back tears.

"Brooke nothing happened…I'm not repeating last year"

"No Peyton…this is worse then the first time…simply because there was a first time. I thought I could trust you"

"You can trust me Brooke…I swear to you nothing happened"

"Stop lying to me…I saw you Peyton…I walked in on you."

"You didn't walk in on anything Brooke…and whatever you think you walked in on you're wrong" Lucas stood in front of her trying to make her believe him. "What do you want me to say or do to prove to you that I didn't do anything."

"You can't do anything Lucas…I just wish you would've decided that you wanted Peyton before you came running to me and telling me that you loved me. Any more lies you wanna tell me before I leave"

"Brooke…" she cut him off and shoved his hands away as he tried to grip her shoulders.

"Don't you ever touch me again" she shook her head before turning around and walking out of the room. Peyton shot Lucas and guilty and apologetic look before running after her best friend.

"Brooke…wait" the blonde rushed down the stairs and grabbed the brunette's arm before she had a chance to leave the house.

"Let go of me…" Brooke spat bitterly as she tore away from Peyton's grasp. "What did you think Peyton….that I was gunna come back and you would tell me you two were madly in love and I would be just fine with it and wish you two the best of luck."

"Nothing happened Brooke…why can't you believe that…believe us…trust us"

"Because I tried that one already and it blew up in my face." Peyton cringed slightly as her words but she knew they were true. She had told Brooke to trust her…not long after her and Lucas started fooling around.

"I swear on my mother's grave that nothing happened last night."

"Yeah well that doesn't really mean shit because Anna wasn't actually your mother was she and as far as Elli…she gave you up for drugs so what that say about your relationship" She regretted the words as soon as she watched tears spring to Peyton's eyes and fall rapidly down her pale cheeks. She watched as Lucas glared at her and started down the stairs.

"Fuck you Brooke…we didn't do anything and I'm not gunna waste my time trying to convince you otherwise…you can believe me or not but I really don't give shit anymore. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I liked him and you forced us all to be friends and Lucas and I wound up going behind your back and I'm sorry that I bid on him like you asked me to and I'm sorry that he was here and I didn't kick him out of my house as soon as he showed up and I'm so god damn sorry that I let myself lean on him…but guess what…I only did it because you weren't there…damn it Brooke…you called me and you were on the phone with me for a good ten minutes and you were too wrapped up in your own petty problems to notice I was crying…you have all this time for you're clothing line and your boyfriend and helping Haley deal with her marriage crisis and plotting and scheming against Rachel and you even found the time to fuck Chris Keller…but no…my BEST FRIEND never seems to have the time to even PRETEND to give a shit about me." The blonde shook her head before shoving past Brooke and running out of her own house.

Brooke watched the front door slam before turning around to face Lucas. She looked at him sympathetically as she leaned her head against her raised shoulder…trying to find the right words.

"Save it Brooke…nothing happened between us…she needed a friend and I was there because I promised her I would be…and because you weren't. I don't who the hell you are…but I would love to know what possessed you to say that to her...how dare you shove something like in her face."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did…I saw it in your eyes…you meant to be cruel and congratulations you couldn't have been any crueler. You may have regretted it after you saw her crying…but after you said…for a brief second there was a sense of satisfaction written all over you because you had caused her pain. You never changed Brooke…you're still the same heartless bitch you were last year." Lucas shook his head at the now crying brunette before leaving her alone in the house to digest everything that had just been thrown at her.


End file.
